J'ai engagé Dark Vador comme femme de ménage
by Miaam
Summary: Tout est dans le titre...


**J'ai engagé Dark Vador comme femme de ménage.**

**Eh oui, c'est au tour de Dark Vador d'être transformé en femme de ménage !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Luke Skywalker venait de balancer à la figure de Dark Vador que celui-ci avait tué son père. Le Sith, perplexe, se demanda un instant s'il s'était suicidé, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était parfaitement vivant. Alors il rétorqua d'une voix calme :

- Non ! Je suis ton père !

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce… ce n'était pas vrai ! Il mentait ! Ce ne pouvait être lui ! Il regarda le Sith en ravalant difficilement ses larmes… non… Il mit un instant à retrouver l'usage de la parole, pour enfin murmurer, d'une voix presque inaudible, un faible non. Puis il reprit un peu d'assurance, et enchaina :

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est IMPOSSIBLE ! Mon père était femme de ménage !

- Luke, je suis femme de ménage ! Hélas, oui… il m'a engagé il y a fort longtemps, mais mes souvenirs sont intacts. Lorsque j'ai décidé d'aller de l'autre côté de la force, parce que j'en avais marre de devoir laver les chaussettes d'Obi-Wan, j'ignorais alors que c'était la même chose avec Palpatine… mais en pire. Une fois sous son pouvoir, ma vie a changé. Adieu, la télévision jusqu'à tard la nuit, les sorties dans les bars avec les potes, les heures passées devant un match de foot, les bonnes bières de Yoda… plus rien ne fut comme avant. Mes mains abîmées par le dur labeur peuvent en témoigner, mon fils, j'ai trop souvent épongé le sol et fais les carreaux. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer combien de fois j'ai failli m'électrocuter en faisant la vaisselle. J'ai compté, les premières semaines, puis comme je suis à moitié illettré, je n'ai pu dépasser les vingt fois. Ce qui est déjà énorme… j'ai risqué maintes fois ma vie. Tu vois, Luke, à mes yeux, faire le ménage, c'est cent fois plus dangereux qu'affronter seul une armée de Jedi. Essaie donc ! Prends un balai, et essaie ! Tu comprendras alors comment j'ai souffert pendant tout ce temps. Je suis… la femme de ménage de Palpatine. A ses ordres. Obligé d'exaucer le moindre de ses désirs. C'est… éprouvant. Déjà que chaque matin, je suis contraint de passer une heure à dépoussiérer ma carcasse, car ça prend bien la poussière, ce genre de chose, mais en plus, il faut que je masse les pieds de l'Empereur ! Je ne suis pas que sa femme de ménage, je suis aussi son masseur. C'est un dur métier, et il se plaint souvent de mon manque de délicatesse. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, tu as vu mes mains ? C'est chaud de faire quelque chose avec ça. Alors oui, fiston, je suis ton père.

Le jeune homme écoutait attentivement le Sith depuis plusieurs minutes, et lorsque celui-ci fit une pause, il murmura :

- Je… je ne suis pas bien convaincu.

- Lis dans ton cœur, tu sauras que c'est vrai.

Luke s'exécuta, et la vérité sembla soudainement exploser dans son âme, comme un flot de souvenirs émanant du Sith. De son père. Il revoyait Dark Vador, agenouillé dans une flaque d'eau, à moitié électrocuté, en train de frotter un sol, lentement, comme si son corps était rouillé par le temps et son petit côté électronique par l'eau. Luke s'empressa de chasser cette image de sa tête, mais ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes. C'était lui. Son père. La femme de ménage de sa mère. De son pote Ben. De toute la planète. De toute la galaxie. La femme de ménage universelle. Il déglutit difficilement. Non…

- NONNNNNNNNNNN ! NONNNN ! hurla t-il, désespéré.

- Luke, tu peux faire le ménage chez l'empereur. Il l'a prévu. Il t'attend samedi matin à 10h, dit Dark Vador. Tel est ton destin. Deviens comme moi, et ensemble, nous pourrons régner sur le monde de la vaisselle et de l'aspirateur ! Comme père et fils !

Les pensées de Dark Vador étaient tout autres que ses paroles. Il visualisait sa retraite, près d'une jolie plage, tandis que le seul héritage de son fils serait l'obligation de prendre sa relève. Vraiment sympathique.

Luke chercha une échappatoire, pour finalement se dire que ce serait vraiment classe s'il tombait dans le vide.

- Viens chercher une serpillière ! Il n'y a pas d'autres métiers possibles pour toi !

Luke jeta un dernier regard à son père. On pouvait y lire la détresse, la peur de finir en uniforme blanc avec des cœurs roses. Et il se laissa tomber dans le vide. Il ne deviendrait pas femme de ménage.

Dark Vador regarda son fils tomber, et ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Zut, il allait encore devoir repousser sa retraite. Quand pourrait-il enfin bronzer à nouveau sur une plage ? Ah, oui, jamais. Il ne peut pas.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

**Review ?**

**P.S. Si vous pouviez me donner quelques noms de grands méchants pour mes prochaines fanfic, ce serait gentil. Merci ! **


End file.
